


Unstable

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Insemination, Knotting, Medical Examination, New Planets, Other, Outer Space, Oviposition, Project, Prosthetic Limbs, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Snake Creature, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, big cat creature, retired soldier, scientists - Freeform, shapeshifting slime creatures, slime monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Former soldier Royce Lycidas is called upon by his old Sergeant now turned Professor of otherworldly studies to aid her in her research on a new species of slime like creatures. Unaware of what exactly his job will entail, Royce agrees out of duty to aid an old friend and mentor and of course a lucrative pay doesn't hurt any. Though he will be left questioning if the money is really worth it when the normally docile creatures decide he looks like prey.





	Unstable

_ Accessing log 115642 _

_ Welcome to the Project R. Lycidas _

_ Please proceed to Station 3116 for Orientation _

  


Royce observed the little blue light that flashed before him showing a map of the lower Laboratory levels. A glowing white blip signaled where he was standing. He took a deep breath, his green eyes shifting as the elevator reached its stop and the double doors glided open with a hiss. The interior pressure was adjusted for this portion of the Laboratory making him feel a bit disoriented, the beginnings of a headache itching at the back of his mind. The sickly orange glow of the hall runners directed him to where he needed to go, making it rookie proof to not get lost in this ridiculous maze.

It took three lefts, a right and a u-turn before he finally made it to the exterior doors of Station 3116. He pulled the keycard from around his neck and slid it into the locking mechanism, waiting a few seconds as the security system processed his request before greeting him with three flashing green lights and a chime that always reminds him of an old cafe doorbell.

Several scientists flitted around, the heads of the project wore their signature white coats with the big flashy badges declaring them the top brass of this Station. The lower grunts milled about in the steel grey uniforms of the Project with the white details embroidered into them. A pair of Freedom Wings peeking out at him as one of them passed by, making him wince. His muscles twitched, causing the tips of his prosthetic to curl, the fingers grasping for what isn’t there, moving to touch his hip where nothing but a generic uniform belt rested. He wore a faded blue set of the same kind of trousers with their white embroidery, and a grey jacket fit snugly over his shoulders, both doing a damn good job to hide the false limbs beneath.

The myriad of lights and cold sterile environment reminded him of older less pleasant days. The ache in his right shoulder and his left hip were a phantom reminder. The cool disinterest of the other scientists as they passed him was somewhat unnerving, like he was a ghost just watching them during their daily routine. His eyes following one after another, taking another step before halting with a jolt of surprise snaking down his spine.

“There you are Royce. You’re early.” A familiar female voice rose from across the room, a bit gruffer than most but the woman it belonged to was more than just some bookworm pushover. His eyes raised to meet retired Sergeant Myra Ishtariah. With thick dark hair and skin like a copper desert monolith, she was from an Oasis Colony in the middle of nowhere. She’d braved sandstorms strong enough to annihilate entire civilizations and was three times decorated for acts of bravery and going above and beyond the call of duty. For a woman in her platinum years, she looked like she could easily kick Royce’s ass across the Galaxy and back.

“Professor Ishtariah.” Royce greeted before she punched him in the shoulder with enough force to sting but not damage anything. Her brow raised as Royce chuckled. “Myra.” He corrected himself. 

“That's better.” She clicked her tongue and turned towards her colleagues in waiting. A younger gentleman with a pair of blocky black rimmed glasses and a younger woman with platinum blonde hair and eyes a rare violet. “You’ll be having orientation with them Royce and then when that’s finished, we can start.”

Royce nodded before the younger woman guided him ahead to a door on the other side of the lab. It opened quietly without any prompting as they entered what appeared to be a medical bay. It was smaller, with only two beds and a curtain hanging between for privacy. The woman proceeded to direct him as he removed his clothing and replaced it with a thin white t-shirt and a pair of light hospital trousers. His belongings were placed inside a box and placed securely in a storage locker in the medical room. His name was inscribed on it with a number. 

From there he was weighed, his height measured as well as other specialized measurements such as the width of his torso and shoulders, the length of his arms and legs, both arms and legs being marked due to his prosthetics. The dull grey exterior peeking out at him after the skin like sleeves he wore over them were also removed and placed inside the box. Royce watched as the woman wrote down his eye color, his hair color and length, took saliva, hair and blood samples before having Royce lie down on a table and having a full body x-ray done.

It honestly felt like the physical he had to go through when he became a snot nosed recruit some years ago. He knew the reason for all the data needed, he had a faint idea what he was about to do. Myra’s lab worked with things they had never really encountered before, creatures from other planets and environments, new evolutionary beasts that they weren’t sure were friend or foe.

She had described the project to him a few months back but his memory wasn’t like it used to be. Something about being a variable in their environment to encourage stimulus and a response. As far as Royce was concerned, it sounded easy enough, the money was good and he ran out of fucks to give a long time ago so if he’s to die eaten by a giant blob creature, well then there are far worse ways to go. Like overdosing in a tavern toilet or falling asleep and just not waking back up. At least this one would be a story worth telling.

Royce had zoned out when the young woman left with the tray of samples in hand, leaving him sitting on the bed to mingle with his thoughts. The soft brush of fingers in his dark hair made him look up, his head tipping slightly towards the touch as green eyes met the amber orbs of Myra’s wise gaze.

“You’ll be alright.” She assured him a small smile playing on her lips when Royce straightened up, raising his real hand to smooth his hair down where Myra had ruffled it up teasingly.

“I’m not worried. I know you’ll keep a close eye on me. You always do.”

“Yeah and look where that got you runt.” She dropped a strong hand to rub over his shoulder, her fingers lowering to mingle with the prosthetic fingers resting in his lap. “You look for trouble everywhere you go.”

“Blasphemy.” He chirped, lifted his hand in hers and offering a cocky smirk. “You’ve got a show to run Professor. Don’t want to be late for all that data.”

“Brat.” 

She checked the time on the overhead clock and shook her head before collecting her subject. Myra led Royce through another set of double doors on the other end of the medical bay which took them to a lift that lowered them further. It wasn’t very far compared to the first elevator ride down. Just enough to the next platform. From there a large door opened to a small quarantine room. She left Royce there, stepping back into the platform. A violet light beamed over Royce, surrounding him as the pressure of the room seemed to increase to a level of discomfort that bordered on tolerable before fading out. A few minutes later he heard Myra’s voice over a speaker.

“Alright Royce. You ready for this?” 

“Yeah. As I’ll ever be.”

“That didn’t sound very enthusiastic.”

“Since when have I ever been enthusiastic?”

A noise followed over the speaker that Royce could translate to a simple amused _ Good point. _ A set of massive reinforced double doors opened up on the other side of the quarantine room. He held his breath, his nerves spiking for a moment as he crossed into the bright open space.

Within was a giant dome like terrarium, filled with flowers, trees, plants of every variety, a man made river running through, rocky outcroppings near the water covered in patches of vibrant moss. It was humid in here, like a rainforest or thick jungle with large towering canopies in some areas and in others it was open grassy fields. Royce gazed up at the top of the dome but couldn’t see through the artificial sunlight and the seemingly endless enclosure. If it wasn’t for the large metal doors with red lock lights on them at his back, Royce could go as far as guessing he stepped onto a completely different planet.

His skin prickled with the smell of sweet ripe fruit on nearby trees. A curious glance following the scent to find the subject of this project. Little orange blob like creatures scampered around over the fallen fruits in the grass. Long curling tails rippling with motion and what he could only assume was a mimicry of large eyes like a lemur as they played and fought over the food. A small handful of these creatures were gathered in the boughs of the fruit tree seemingly gorging themselves on the ripe fruits though all he could see were the dark shapes of the pieces floating around inside them like an odd shadow puppet display.

His bare feet pressed into the cool earth as he walked further into the jungle before him, spying little purple bird like blobs whistling songs in a way that left him baffled. Their gelatinous forms lurking along the fringes wherever he went. Each seemed uninterested in his presence as he passed though Royce kept a respectful distance away from them. 

After several minutes of gathering his bearings in this odd place, he heard Myra’s voice over the speakers. “Royce, try interacting more with them.”

“What? What do you want me to do, try to pet one?”

“Essentially, yeah.” She assured. “As far as we’ve gathered, they’re non-violent.”

“That doesn’t sound very confident Professor.” 

“Just shut up and do it Rookie.” Myra firmed though the order was tinged with a hint of taunting fondness. It eased Royce with thoughts of the good old days serving beneath her banner during the war. Letting out a sigh, Royce straightened up and looked around finding an otter like blob bobbing around on the shoreline of the river. It dove down below before popping back up with fish in its paws emitting squeaks of delight. Royce picked his way around carefully until he was sitting on one of the rocks near the edge, resting his weight on the stone as he observed the white-ish blob. Its pearly appeared darting after the silvery fish as it scoured around the edge before breaching the surface once again. This time closer to Royce. It paused when it spotted his real foot dipping down where the edge of the water was, the soldier’s toes touching the cool waves that rippled and splashed at his skin. 

The wet slimy paw that touched the top of his foot was both alarming and unsettling. It was cold and slick, rubbing over his ankle and making Royce shudder. His leg stiffened, part of him wanted to withdraw but the other knowing he needed this contact. Sucking in a deep breath, he lowered his foot a little more, going ever so slowly until it was almost completely submerged in the water. The wet slimy creature seemed amused by this and wiggled around his ankle like the playful creature it was mimicking. Royce had to admit, it was a little bit cute. In a really gross sort of way.

The creature’s interest seemed to fade when other fish darted by and it started after them freeing Royce from the interaction as he rose to his feet and moved away from the river.

He didn’t get very far from the water when something curled around his ankle again. Assuming it was the otter chasing after him, he turned to greet it only to be faced with a very large serpent like blob. It rose up like a massive cobra, body thick and heavy as it looped around his lower legs and knees holding him in place with its strong coils. The dark forest green exterior rubbing a slimy substance against his clothes, staining through it as he was pulled down to the ground. He yelped in alarm as it started dragging him away from the water. His attempts to fight away from it were thwarted by the strong coils tightening on him. 

“Myra!” Royce called out but the speakers were quiet. “Myra what the hell is this?” Still just silence. He cursed under his breath as his prosthetic arm attempted to pry some space for him to slip out but it was halted by a sudden squeeze making him groan as his body protested the pressure. “Fuck!”

For a moment, the serpent ceased its advances, giving Royce hope that his yelling would scare it off. It wasn’t until the low dangerous rumble behind him made him regret that thought. A shiver raced down his spine as a hiss slithered on the air as the giant serpent was faced with the massive predatory form of what Royce could only assume was a large cat like creature. The slimy beings had gone from recognizable to monstrous alarmingly fast. He squirmed in the serpent’s hold as the feline approached with claws digging in the earth. A deep purple hue rippling through its body with crystal like shards rising up out of its back like hackles as it squared off with the serpent over what Royce could safely assume himself to be prey.

The serpent dragged its tail over Royce, tucking him closer to its body as it rose up, the hood around its face fanning out as fangs were bared spitting a fluid at the giant feline. Royce stared up at the fighting pair in horror, not looking forward to being the center of a predatory tug of war. As the tiger like feline lurched forward, the snake darted between Royce and it, striking it down and forcing it to roll over with the force. It jumped back up on all four paws and leap at the serpent making Royce jolt. The serpent uncoiled from him to defend, allowing him to catch his bearings and make a run for it. His feet kicking up soil in his tracks as he made for deeper into the jungle, using the thicker terrain to get around. 

He wasn’t aware of the pursuing predator at his back until a weight crashed into him. The purple stains of the feline soaked into the white fabric of his clothes as teeth grabbed ahold of his prosthetic arm as he used it to defend against. It shook its head, causing him to cry out at the jerky motions before dragging him by just the arm back out into the open. The feline snarled at the serpent that was coiled up defensively, taking turns hissing and snarling at each other as the feline dropped Royce to the ground and batted at his back, strong paws shoving him into the damp soil. He groaned unpleasantly as the fabric of his clothes were torn to pieces at the ends of claws and teeth.

Royce felt the paws lift off of his back, taking the opportunity to get on his hands and knees to run, he was pinned back in place by the sheer weight of the creature as it pressed against him. Royce lifted his arms to cover his head, dipping his face down to the grass to protect it as the creature’s paws pressed on his shoulders. Teeth nipping at the metal and sensitive tissue around it. It took a moment for Royce to realize what exactly the creature was doing when something wet and cold pressed against the bare skin of his thighs. It caught on the shreds of fabric before sliding between his cheeks. A yelp of surprise left his lips before that slimy wet appendage pressed inside him, spreading his ass open with the viscous fluid as lubricant for his tight entrance. 

Royce was by no means a virgin in any definition of the word, having slept his way around his barracks when he was young and feeling adventurous. He’s bedded down many a man or woman in the process, topped and more specifically bottomed but never in all his life had he expected to play the bottom bitch to a giant slime creature. 

He tried to pull his hips away, twisting out from under its weight when it followed after him, using its strength to hold him firmly in place. The gelatinous exterior falling away into thick ropes and wrapping around him to bind his limbs. The tip of the creature’s appendage pushed inside him, spreading him open and filling him up with the copious amounts of that cold gel dripping off of it and slicking his thighs. The feline bucked against him, pushing in until Royce had taken it to the hilt and started rutting up inside him, rocking its hips as it emitted yowls and chuffs from its maw. The fluid seeping into Royce made his body start to tingle and go pleasantly numb, drawing his strength out of his limbs as he was helpless at the whims of the creature. 

With his weakness came an unparalleled amount of pleasure ebbing through him with every wet slimy thrust inside his body, spreading him as the creature adjusted its angle to drive in deeper at a maddening erratic pace. Royce’s own manhood pressing against what remained of the crotch of his trousers where the legs were shredded, the sticky residue gushing over and slathering his cock and balls with the odd sensation. He spread his legs wider, his body welcoming it in as pleasure rippled through his body and gathered up into a climax. His seed pooling onto the ground as the creature seemed to finish whatever it was doing. Its gelatinous body shuddering and rippling inside him as more of the gooey fluid entered making his body gurgle uncomfortably. His good hand pressed to his stomach, trying to massage the fluid that seeped in too deep to come out. The feline stalked away but the serpent wasn’t prepared to sit by any longer as it coiled around Royce. 

Its body acting like rope, binding his sluggish lazy movements as he was fixed upright and staring at the hooded head. It hissed in warning as its own slick appendage slipped inside where the sticky substance was leaking out, plugging Royce up with a wet slurp and a groan. The serpent’s coils rising and falling as it tightened and slipped over his body, thrusting in and out erratically before pressing in as far as it would allow. A knot like base popped inside him and held him firmly, causing Royce to curse under his breath. A fog clouding his mind as he sat helpless as it shifted, pulling on his body and wrapping tightly in reassuring squeezes before something started to grow. Little by little, tiny ball like objects moved through the serpent in shadowy orbs before pushing inside of Royce. There was roughly five or six, no bigger than a golf ball in size pushing inside him. 

Royce shook his head as each pressed against his prostate and rubbing on the overstimulated parts of his insides. The serpent’s tail slipping between his legs and sliding over his shaft, making him gasp and shudder. As the final object pressed inside him, the serpent gave a few more spurts of that fluid and relaxed its coils around Royce but still encircled him as if protectively. The smooth skin rubbing all over his body and spreading the green slick all over him.

Royce had lost track as his hazy green eyes stared up through the canopy at the fractals of sunlight, unable to tell the passing of time with the artificial settings. He wasn’t aware of when the snake had left or when Myra’s team came in to collect him. He only remembered waking up in the medical bay of the facility, cleaned up and in a new set of clothes two days later. He had an I.V in his arm, both his prosthetics on the table after being cleaned and the very chipper male scientist who entered with the blocky glasses and a haughty comment on his lips. Royce didn’t need both legs to stand up or both arms to put a fist right in the man’s face and shatter his amused smile along with his glasses. 

Myra followed in, side stepping her colleague without a care as Royce lost his balance and dropped back onto the bed, glaring at them both with a “Fuck you guys.” spat from his lips. 

Myra shook her head, dismissing her colleague to clean himself up and leave the room so the two could talk. Her arms crossed as Royce glared at his old Sergeant. “What the ever loving fuck was that about?”

“You were perfectly safe-”

“That didn’t feel like it!” Royce blurted, glaring at her through the forming migraine at the forefront of his skull. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted down at the floor. “I didn’t sign up for this kind of shit.”

“Yes you did Royce. Were you not paying attention at all when you signed the paperwork a few months ago?”

“What are you talking about?” Royce looked back up at her in confusion. 

Myra sighed. “I’ll take that as a no. You always did have a habit of ignoring the fine print.”

“Shut up.” 

Myra took a moment to draw up the digital documents Royce had signed himself and showed him the fine print which details the possibilities of the Project, including being involved in unknown creature mating behaviors and courting habits. “I even talked about it but I’m going to assume you weren’t listening either.”

Royce’s cheeks burned pink, turning his gaze away as he reflected on that day. He may have been a couple shots in from some good ol fashion self-medicating and thought Myra was just gushing about the weird shit her data entails.

There was a long pause of realization followed by an immensely awkward silence before Royce broke it with a question of concern. His good hand touching at his stomach as he asked. “What happened to those uh...things it put in me?”

“I had them removed. You’ve been on a drug induced purge the first day and I had your stomach pumped for safety reasons. Nothing of the encounter remains inside you. I even took an x-ray to ensure that if you'd like to see it.”

Royce nodded slowly before giving an uncomfortable shrug. A hand rested on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as Myra’s voice dropped low. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you Royce. I’ve always got your back Rookie.”

“I know. Thanks Sarge.”

A gentle swat to the shoulder and a hand ruffling through his hair helped break a tiny smile on Royce’s face. 

“Get some sleep and relax. I cleaned your prosthetics for you and you’re on a doctor prescribed break. Enjoy it.”

“Alright, alright.” Royce huffed as Myra turned to leave, stopping at the door as a thought occurred.

“Oh and Royce?”

“Hm?”

“Stop beating up my scientists. They’re softer than most and really hard to come by on this damn rock.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave the geek squad alone.”

“Good boy.” Myra chuckled, reaching for the switch to turn down the lights. “Get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment below and kudos if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
